22 décembre
by Wasab-chan
Summary: Je vous propose un petit calendrier de l'avent pour ce Noël 2016, multifandom. Un jour, une case, un OS sur un couple différents ! (attention, les histoires sont postées en séparées à chaque fois ) Bonne lecture !


Coucou !  
Comment allez-vous ?  
Bon, encore un OS posté à une heure pas possible, jugez-moi pas siouplait ! u-u  
Vous avez entendu parler de ce « nouvel » animé qu'est Yuri on ice ? Il est génial ! *-* Allez le voir immédiatement *-* Bon, ok l'opening n'est pas forcément des plus attirant, mais il est loin de représenter la qualité de cette série ! Les animations sont superbes et l'histoire très sympathique ! Puis, de fujoshi à fujoshi, cette fois on nous ne prend pas à a rigolade comme dans Free ou Kuroko no basket, où si on veut un peu de yaoi on est obligé de se réfugier dans les fic. Dans YOI il se passe des choses ! Rating T ok, mais quand même ! o  
Bref, j'ai fini de faire ma pub, je vous laisse avec mon OS qui spoile quasi rien (je crois XD) et j'espère que cela vous plaira !  
Bonne lecture et à demain !  
Bisous 

oOo 

Victor n'avait pas pour habitude de fêter Noël. En vérité, aussi loin qu'il se souvienne il n'avait jamais passé aucunes fêtes de fin d'année en famille. Il savait comment cela se déroulait dans les autres familles, mais chez lui le sujet n'était, d'un accord tacite, jamais abordé. Cela ne dérangeait pas plus que cela le jeune Victor, absorbé comme il l'était par sa passion. Il préférait nettement se sentir libre et voler sur la glace, plutôt que de devoir supporter la présence de ses parents lors de repas interminables. Quant à l'idée d'offrir des cadeaux, elle lui paraissait tout bonnement ridicule. Il ne connaissait personne suffisamment pour pouvoir espérer dénicher un présent qui plairait, et n'avait besoin de rien d'autre que sa tranquillité et ses patins pour être heureux.

En grandissant il s'était senti de plus en plus étranger à toute cette agitation qui semblait s'emparer du monde entier lors de cette période de l'année. Généralement, il passait les soirs de Noël et du Nouvel An seul dans son appartement avec Makkachin, indifférent à l'ambiance et à la magie de la saison.

Mais cette année était une exception à la règle. En effet, un élément un peu inattendu avait débarqué dans sa vie, même si l'élément en question affirmerait plutôt que c'était l'inverse qui c'était produit. Victor avait rencontré Yuri Katsuki. Et sa vie en avait était chamboulée.

Dès la publication de cette maintenant si célèbre vidéo montrant Yuri refaisant à merveille sa propre prestation, le russe c'était senti tomber sous le charme du jeune homme. Il l'avait rencontré ensuite en vrai, et plus il en apprenait sur le japonais, plus son affection se transformait en béguin irrémédiable. Comment pourrait-il résister à cette bouille si adorable et à cette maladresse touchante ? Yuri avait le don de le surprendre plus que n'importe qui, par son talent autant que par son acharnement. Victor se souviendrait toujours des battements effrénés de son cœur qu'il avait ressenti la première fois que son protéger avait dansé Eros devant un jury. Il était tombé dans son propre piège, séduit par celui qu'il avait créé, mais ne le regrettait pour rien au monde.

C'est à cela qu'il pensait à ce moment précis. Cela, ainsi qu'à la vue loin d'être désagréable qui s'offrait à lui.

« Un peu plus à gauche Yuri, regarde il y a de la place. » indiqua le russe en essayant de se retenir de loucher sur le sublime fessier se trémoussant à la hauteur adéquate pour l'observation.

« Où ça ? Ah oui je vois ! »

Le tabouret retenu par le célèbre patineur tangua légèrement lorsque le brun se tortilla pour atteindre l'endroit désigné. Une fois la dernière guirlande posée, ce dernier sauta au sol, un large sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

« Alors Victor qu'en penses-tu ? Tu ne croyais tout de même pas passer Noël sans décoration. » s'exclama-t-il. « J'ai fait avec ce que j'ai pu, heureusement qu'il me restait deux trois bricoles dans les rayons. »

L'interpellé observa avec minutie les lieux. Dans le fond rien n'avait changé, seules quelques boules ou guirlandes pendaient çà et là, ainsi qu'un minuscule sapin blanc et argent qui se dressait fièrement dans un coin de l'entrée. Toutefois, il flottait dans l'air comme une forme de magie, un enchantement qui lui était encore inconnu. Le russe se tourna vers son cadet, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

« Yuri c'est génial ! C'est donc cela Noël ? Quand est-ce que je te donne mon cadeau ? »

Parce que oui, lui Victor Nikiforov, allait offrir un présent à l'occasion de cette fête. Et comble de tout, il en était fier de ce cadeau, pourtant acheter au dernier moment, n'ayant pas prévu cette invasion subite de son chez lui. Il remarqua la rougeur qui s'installa sur les pommettes de son invité, touchée par cette attention.

« Oh mais… normalement on échange à minuit, mais, tu… pour moi ? » bafouilla le jeune homme, pris au dépourvu.

Décidant de la taquiner un peu, le russe se rapprocha de lui et chuchota d'un ton sensuel.

« A moins que tu ne préfères autre chose, dans ce cas on peut s'arranger… »

Abasourdit, le pauvre Yuri se recula d'un bon et s'élança vers la cuisine, évitant de justesse de trébucher sur les cartons.

« Il reste encore le repas, je m'occupe du repas. » brailla-t-il, tachant sans aucune réussi de dissimuler son trouble.

Son tourmenteur le regarda partir en pouffant. La soirée s'annonçait amusante. Noël n'était peut-être pas une fête si indigne d'intérêt que cela en vérité. Il se pourrait même qu'il commence à apprécier !


End file.
